1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implements for clearing snow and debris from sidewalks, driveways, and the like, and more particularly, to an implement having both snow plow and broom functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shop brooms are well known and generally include a long straight handle portion connected to a relatively long and wide broom portion which provides excellent sweeping capabilities. However, such shop brooms are not well suited for clearing sidewalks and driveways of substantial snow accumulations. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which is well suited for clearing substantial snow accumulations and which also provides excellent sweeping capabilities.
Conventional snow shovels provide blades which closely contact the surface of the sidewalks, driveway, and the like. As a result, the leading edge of a blade often bumps up against uneven surfaces, such as uneven blocks of sidewalk concrete, and transmits a jolt to the user of the snow shovel. In this respect, it would be desirable if a snow shovel were provided which rode over uneven surfaces in a sidewalk, or the like, thereby preventing the user from being jolted by those uneven surfaces.
Moreover, the close contact of conventional snow shovels with the surface being cleared often does damage to the surface that is being cleared. Snow shovels often have metal blades, and the metal blades often do damage to the surface being cleared. In this respect, it would be desirable if a snow clearing apparatus were provided that avoided damage to the surface being cleared due to contact by a metal snow shovel blade.
Not only does contact between a metal blade and the surface being cleared cause damage to the surface, but the contact may also cause damage to the blade. Concrete surfaces are very abrasive and may rapidly wear out the leading edges of metal or plastic blades. In this respect, it would be desirable if an implement for clearing snow from surfaces were provided which prevented the surface from damaging the snow clearing blade.
Some snow shovels are designed to move snow from walkways and the like by sliding under a quantity of snow, and by the user lifting the shovel and the snow and throwing the snow away from the walkway. Such repetitive lifting and throwing of snow can be very laborious. Moreover, such lifting and throwing puts considerable stress on back muscles, leading to unpleasant back aches. In this respect, it would be desirable if a snow moving implement were provided that avoided lifting and throwing of snow.
When snow accumulates, patches of ice are often present. To remove ice, a chopping action is often required from a sharp metal implement. In this respect, it would be desirable if a snow removing implement were provided with a sharp portion for chopping ice. Also with respect to ice, it would be desirable if the implement that is used for clearing snow could also have provisions for dispensing a material that is designed to reduce the slipperiness of ice. Such a material could be an abrasive such as sand or a ice melting chemical such as salt.
In many persons minds, clearing snow from walkways and clearing debris from indoor floor surfaces are two distinct operations which require two separate and distinct implements. Moreover, the snow clearing implement usually gets less service because of its seasonal nature. Thus, for most of the year, the snow clearing implement must be kept in storage. To size money and storage space, it would be desirable if a single implement were provided that could be used all year round for its sweeping characteristics and could be used for clearing snow when the occasion arose.
Most conventional snow clearing implements and most conventional broom implements have long, straight handles. Such handles present a relatively sharp handle point to the body of the user if the user wants to get directly behind the handle and push it. In this respect, it would be desirable if a handle were provided for a snow pushing implement which avoided presenting a relatively sharp handle point to the body of the user when the user pushes the implement.
A number of snow clearing implements are known in the prior art as represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,375 of Nehls; 3,804,451 of Burke; 4,597,204 of Heiden; 4,991,324 of Fine et al; and Des. 302,059 of Sanders. Nehls discloses a snow removal device designed for removing snow from high, elevated roofs. Burke discloses a snow broom in which an array of metal tines can be selectively maintained separately as broom bristles or maintained in close association as a shovel blade. Heiden discloses a snow pusher which has an adjustable straight handle, a resilient blade, and a snow diverting member. Fine et al discloses a snow removal device having two handles and a blade whose width is adjustable.
In particular, with respect to the Sanders patent, Sanders discloses a snow broom in which a snow pushing panel is mounted on the top of the bristle support. The bristles are completely exposed to the snow, and no ice chopping capabilities are possible. It is noted that snow and moisture can easily push into the region of the bristle support where the bristles are connected to the bristle support. When this interface region deteriorates, bristles can easily fall out of the bristle support. In this respect, it would be desirable if the bristles of a broom that is converted into a snow pusher have a provision for protecting the interface between the bristles and the bristle support from snow damage.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use snow pushers and brooms, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a combination snow pusher, ice chopper, and broom apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is well suited for clearing substantial snow accumulations and which also provides excellent sweeping capabilities; (2) rides over uneven surfaces in a sidewalk, or the like, thereby preventing the user from being jolted by those uneven surfaces; (3) avoids a user lifting and throwing snow; (4) avoids damage to the surface being cleared due to contact by a metal snow shovel blade; (5) prevents the surface from damaging the snow clearing blade; (6) having a sharp portion for chopping ice; (7) can be used all year round for its sweeping characteristics and can be used for clearing snow when the occasion arose; (8) provides a handle for a snow pushing implement which avoids presenting a relatively sharp handle point to the body of the user when the user pushes the implement; (9) in a push broom converted into a snow broom, has a provision for protecting the interface between the bristles and the bristle support from snow damage; and (10) provides for dispensing a material that is designed to reduce the slipperiness of ice. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique snow pusher, ice chopper, and broom apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.